


Wizards

by Sparrowsverse



Category: Dresden Files - All Media Types, Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, Jim Butcher, Magnificent Seven TV
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven ATF, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the Supernatural is known, Wizards are met with suspicion.  JD Dunne is one of these Wizards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizards

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you strangevisitor7 for the wonderful beta.

In a world where the Supernatural is known, Wizards are met with suspicion.

Because of the actions of a few wizards in the past who'd made unholy deals with demons – they were a shunned group.

Because they were shunned, they formed close knit communities, where families were kept together and loved. But because they were so insular, this too was met with distrust.

Most Wizards found work as mercenaries and behind the scenes in special ops. But things were changing. New laws had been passed allowing Wizards to apply for the police or government work. These changes were a direct result of the rise in attacks by magical creatures.

It has been four years since this law was passed and only a handful of wizards had been accepted into the general ranks of the law enforcement community.

The head of the Alcohol Tobacco and Firearms: Regional Prenatural Investigation Team, also known as ATF: RPIT was about to interview his first wizard. If the man was accepted he would be placed with Team Seven. A group of six men with the highest solve rate in the ATF: RPIT.

~~~

JD rubbed underneath his eye, his finger massaging the tattoo of a small black pentagram inked over his left cheek bone.

Sighing, JD wondered for the millionth time what he was doing here.

 **Making money, JD darling.** Came a whisper flittering across his mind.

 _Shush, Lash._ JD whispered back to the demon residing in his body.

 **I’m only watching out for you.** .

 _I know._

Lasciel was not a demon in the traditional sense, but actually a Fallen Angel that had made a contract with a three year old JD.

Then JD had only wanted a friend who would be with him, protect him and love him, just like his mother whom he rarely saw because of the long hours she worked.

And with a kiss on a chubby cheek, Lasciel had fused with JD, a black inked pentagram appearing on the small boy's left cheekbone, sealing the deal.

JD’s mother, Caelie Dunne, was horrified to find out what had happened, but soon accepted the pair, knowing there was nothing she could do to separate them. She packed them up and headed for the nearest Wizarding community so JD could learn more about the deal he'd made and she could be near him.

They had lived in the Boston Wizarding Community for about twenty years until her death from cancer a few of months ago

Just as there was no cure in the human world, there was none in the Wizarding communities.

He'd watched as she died on her hospital bed and only Lasciel had kept him going for a while there. He had curled up in a corner of his mind and Lasciel controlled his body for a few weeks while he dealed with his grief.

When he'd finally come back to himself he had some decisions to make about his future. He had done some consulting with the Boston Police and besides his magic, JD was also highly skilled with computers.

It was a myth that any electronic within two feet of a Wizard would short out and die. Like most Wizards, JD loved computers.

His resume wasn’t much, but something had apparently caught the eye of Director Orrin Travis and JD hoped that the man looked beyond the magic and saw him as a skilled person ready to take on the challenge that the ATF: RPIT represented.

 **Pitter-patter, let’s get at her!** Lasciel quoted at JD, amused.

 _No more Due South for you._ JD shot back as he entered the federal building, ready to start a new future.


End file.
